


Hyperion

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño One-Shote entre Astoria y Draco, que explica porque le pusieron Hyperion a Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperion

Ella sonrió ampliamente, mirándole con dulzura. Él solo rodó los ojos y se volvió a acomodar.

—¿Estás bien? —la pregunta era inocente, posiblemente porque esa niña de larga cabellera castaña y ojos esmeraldas de cuarto año ignoraba con quien hablaba y por qué el chico de cabello rubio casi platinado se encontraba ahí.

—Puf —bufó, como era de esperarse. Seguía mirando al horizonte, ignorando por completo a la insolente mocosa que acaba de llegar a la torre de astronomía y concentrándose en ideas para matar a Dumbledore.

—Si hubieras sido el buscador, seguro que Slytherin hubiera ganado —comentó ella.

Draco giro el rostro algo sorprendido. Al parecer la niña si lo conocía. Bien, la había subestimado, mejor dicho se había auto devaluado, era obvio que cualquier estudiante de la casa de las serpientes iba a saber quién era él. Sin embargo, a él no le quedaba muy claro quién era ella.

Él lucía un traje negro y corbata del mismo color, silenciosa manifestación de que ahora era un mortífago, e iba impecable como siempre, pues ni siquiera su cabello alborotado le quitaba ese porte de aristócrata. Ella, por su lado, se veía complemente desalineada, con una falda de tablones grises, unas medias blancas, zapatos grises y una blusa de color rosa sin mangas ni tirantes.

—Deberías taparte, hace frío —contestó. Ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera un juego de Quidditch. ¿O sí? Zabini le gritaría en cuanto lo viera por haber olvidado aquello.

—No mucho —murmuró acercándose y recargándose en la rendija donde estaba apoyado el rubio—. ¿Qué miras? —preguntó y al príncipe de las serpientes y le pareció curiosa la forma en la que la chica actuaba con él, como si tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocerse, cuando obviamente que no era así.

—Nada —dijo tajante, no tenía ganas de hablar, por esa razón había ido ahí.

Draco quería estar solo. En esos momentos, no era buena compañía para nadie, ni siquiera para sí mismo y eso ya era mucho decir. Ante muchos pretendía sentirse orgulloso de lo que era: El mortífago más joven la de historia y el escogido por el señor tenebroso para realizar aquella tétrica tarea. Pero honestamente no le agradaba para nada, se sentía confundido y lleno de miedo.

—Mira esa estrella —le indico la menor, poniéndose de puntas y señalando el cielo—. Se llama Hyperion —informó.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial? —bufó con su usual tono, sintiéndose un poco más como él.

Se acercó lentamente y se puso detrás de la chica.

—¿Qué no la vez? —volteó a verlo y arrugó la nariz, para luego inclinarse más y señalar la brillante estrella de color verdoso.

Astoria se estaba inclinando demasiado y una corriente gélida que anunciaba la nieve, la hizo temblar. Sus manos se resbalaron sin querer, cayendo de frente, o al menos eso es lo que hubiera paso si los oportunos brazos de Draco no la hubieran agarrado por la cintura a tiempo.

—¡Ten cuidado, maldita sea! ¡Te pudiste matar! —la regañó.

Cuando vio que la joven iba en picada se alarmó, pero sus reflejos eran buenos, algo debía de agradecer de haber sido buscador del equipo tanto tiempo.

Se había alterado, la sola idea de presenciar una muerte le aterraba cada vez más, aumentando con la angustia de saber que él tenía que provocar una.

—Lo siento, solo te quería mostrar... —susurró, sintiéndose avergonzada y temblando, más por el temor que por el frío.

Él suspiró y la soltó atrayéndola un poco hacía sí y alejándola del borde. Se quitó el saco de su traje y se lo puso en los hombros para cubrirla. Ella le sonrió, murmurando un "gracias", para luego mirarle con sus dos bellas y grandes esmeraldas llenas de vida. Malfoy sintió un vacío en el estómago al pensar que esas dos piedras preciosas que parecían resplandecer se pudieron haber apagado por una insensatez.

—Eres una insensata —le reprendió desviando la vista, pero en unos instantes volteó de nuevo para fijarse en esas pupilas que lo miraban con intensidad. Por alguna razón le parecieron vagamente conocidas.

Observó el delicado y aun aniñado rostro con cuidado: Tez clara como de porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección. Pequeña nariz de botón, curiosa y que le daba un tono inocente. Mejillas acolchonadas y algo sonrojadas, como dos pequeñas manzanas que incitaban a morderlas con suavidad. Algunos mechones castaños caían sobre el rostro y cubrían curiosamente ese par de piedras preciosas.

Conocía a la chica, o al menos eso creía. Esa nariz de botón y esos ojos los había visto antes, pero no precisamente con una chica castaña, si no en una rubia que se paseaba de un lado a otro acompañando a la que era su novia.

—¿Greengrass? —dijo al creer descifrar quien era la chiquilla de catorce años que estaba con él.

Frunció el ceño reprendiéndose así mismo, no es que no fuera Greengrass, el problema es que había dos, la rubia amiga de Pansy... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Daphne y la pequeña hermana de esta, que aunque era una Slytherin poco había convivido con ella, posiblemente por la diferencia de edad y que él se la mantenía ocupado en otras cosas. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba saber su nombre.

—Astoria —le corrigió haciendo un puchero, pensando que poco le había faltado a Draco para llamarla Daphne. Ella lo conocía bien o al menos conocía todo lo que se decía del Príncipe de Slytherin. Desde su primer año se había aprendido su nombre, los supuestos gustos del chico, que era la mano derecha del profesor Snape y lo bueno que era en pociones. Y también desde su primer año se había enamorado del pedante rubio.

—Astoria Greengrass —pronunció arrastrando las vocales de forma pretenciosa, como si no hubiese notado la molestia de la menor, sonriendo de lado de esa forma engreída como solía hacer.

—No pensé que supieras quien era —bufó algo molesta.

Los ojos grises le miraron con reproche.

—¿Por qué no sabría? Eres la hermana menor de Daphne —contestó con obviedad, ignorando lo mucho que le molestaba a la niña ser la sombra de su perfecta hermana.

Nunca olvidada como muchos que habían dicho ser sus "amigos" solo estaban aún lado de ella porque estaban enamorados de su hermana y lo único que querían era estar cerca de la Slytherin mayor, por eso ahora era desconfiada y solitaria. También cuando sus padres presumían de las buenas notas de la rubia, de su Extraordinario en la defensa contra las artes oscuras, en pociones y sobre todo que se jactaban de la amistad entre la primogénita Greengrass y el primogénito Malfoy, alardeando que si no fuera por esa tal Pansy Parkinson, Daphne seguro se casaría con Draco.

—Claro, la hermana menor de Daphne —declaró escupiendo las palabras con desprecio y se quitó el saco negro que la cubría, para dárselo a su dueño.

Astoria se dio la media vuelta y caminó a las escaleras, preguntándose si en algún momento alguien podría convivir con ella y no relacionarla de inmediato con la estúpida de su hermana.

Draco la miró confuso. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Por qué se iba tan indignada, cuando había llegado sola y de buen humor intentando hablar con él? Le pareció extraño, sin embargo no la siguió, se limitó a ponerse de nuevo el saco e inclinarse en la rendija donde Astoria casi se había caído. Levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo, identificando aquella estrella luminosa y algo verdosa que la niña le había intentado mostrar. Realmente era una estrella linda y resplandecía considerablemente a pesar de que había comenzado a nevar y el cielo ahora era blanco.

—Hyperion —repitió en voz alta, memorizando el nombre y la ubicación de la estrella.

**O-O-O**

Abrió los ojos y volteó para ver a la bella dama a su lado. Los sedosos mechones color almendra caían sobre la cremosa piel pálida, creando un contraste. Sonrió y se incorporó un poco, inclinándose para besar el hombro de la mujer, salpicando más besos juguetones por el cuello y el brazo de la castaña que termino despertándose.

—Amor, deja dormir un poco más —se quejó con una risita al sentir el cosquilleo que la nariz de su esposo le provocaba.

—No quiero —contestó caprichosamente, metiendo sus manos debajo de las sabanas para abrazar directamente a su mujer.

—¡Draco! ¡Estas helado! — chilló agudamente al sentir el frío contacto sobre la cálida piel de su vientre.

—Ayúdame a entrar en calor —le susurró a la oreja de forma perversa, mientras movía sus manos sobre el aun plano vientre de Astoria. La bella y joven mujer tenía apenas unas semanas de embarazo, pero él no dejaba de tocarle como si ya tuviese una redonda panza maternal.

Tiempo atrás había dejado el apellido Greengrass para volverse una Malfoy, la esposa de Draco Malfoy y en nueve meses más se volvería la madre de lo que posiblemente sería otro lindo rubio heredero de aquella familia distinguida del mundo mágico.

A pesar de que con la guerra y todo eso de Voldemort, el apellido y linaje había caído por los suelos, poco a poco se comenzaban a levantar nuevamente, ganándose respeto entre la alta sociedad, preservando la tradición de la pureza de la sangre, pero sobre todo ayudando a preservar el orden del mundo mágico. Difícil de creer, pero como contribución al mundo mágico, los dos ex-mortifagos rubios habían sido asignados a trabajar en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de actividades muggles, encargados de que no se usara la magia contra los muggles y de que ningún muggle tuviera contacto peligroso o inadecuado con la magia. No había objetado, trabajaban en el ministerio, tenían buen sueldo y era mucho mejor que Azkaban.

—Amor —Draco detuvo los besos y se puso serio por unos instantes.

—¿Qué pasa? —Astoria se extrañó con aquello y giró lo más que pudo para ver a su marido.

—¿Qué te parece Hyperion? —preguntó de la nada, ganándose una mirada curiosa de las obres verdes.

—¿La estrella? —cuestiono enarcando las cejas sin saber que decir—. Es... linda. Te la quise mostrar una vez y casi me mato —comentó al recordar el primer encuentro directo que había tenido con su ahora esposo.

—Lo sé, acabo de soñar con eso... —le informó pensativamente—. ¿Sería un bonito nombre, no? —enarcó las cejas, casi sin querer había adoptado una expresión facial que hace años no ponía y que lo hacía ver algo gracioso.

—Puede ser, pero pensé que querías seguir la tradición Black y ponerle el nombre de una constelación —murmuró en tono íntimo, girándose para quedar de frente al futuro padre—. ¿No es más lindo Scorpius?

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy —susurró juntándose un poco más a la mujer—. Me gusta cómo suena —declaró y sonrió de lado, con arrogancia.

—O podríamos tener dos —sugirió traviesamente Astoria, tomando el rostro de su amado con suavidad para besarle tierna y dulcemente.


End file.
